Forever Seventeen
by RitaRitaMargarita
Summary: It's Edward's birthday. Bella plans a little surprise for him. All vampires, AU. Rated M for lemons.
1. Surprise

I giggled like a little girl again as I iced the cake. I knew it was a terrible waste, since no one was going to eat it, but I couldn't help going through the motions of today. Edward deserved it.

It had taken me four years to find out when his birthday was. He had never told anyone before, always more than content with not celebrating it. I refused to play along with this; we always celebrated _my_ birthday.

Every day I pestered Alice, desperate for her to uncover some vision of his birthday. She reminded me, grouchily, that she couldn't see the date.

Carlisle was infinitely more helpful. He helped me access Edward's birth records and there it was. I was practically squealing like Alice when we found it. Carlisle looked on with amusement from behind his desk and told me how happy he was someone was finally going to make Edward acknowledge his birthday.

_I'll say._

Sneakily, I approached each member of my family alone and told them what I was up to. I begged them to guard their thoughts, a talent they'd perfected over the years. Still, one second long slip and it would all be ruined. I wanted to surprise Edward for once and give him the kind of pleasure he always gave me. Everyone understood, of course, and was almost as excited as I was to pull this off.

Edward had been acting suspicious lately. He knew something was up, I guess, when everyone started reciting their favorite poems and novels around him. Alice told me she sang "Father Figure" by George Michael in her head every night. Even though he eyed us all warily and became more interested in everyone's lives, he never said anything to me. I suppose it was because he was overly cocky that no one would find out his birthday. The thought never crossed his mind that I'd insist. I would show him some cockiness if that's what he wanted.

I grinned evilly as I thought this and set down the icing package. Alice ran in and handed me the candles.

"He's going to be here in ten minutes! Everyone's reciting the lines from _The Exorcist_."

I laughed heartily at that one. She pranced off and hid somewhere like everyone else. With a big smile, I delicately placed each candle into the vanilla icing. I sighed with relief and unbelievable joy; we had really pulled it off. I couldn't wait to see his face.

"BELLA!" Alice hissed loudly from somewhere in the house. "You need to hide _now_!"

Deciding not to light the candles yet, I ran out and hid behind the couch. Not very creative, I know, but it didn't matter at this point.

I smelled him already, still in his car. My mouth watered at his delicious scent. I wasn't sure if I wasn't going to make it through the party without ravaging him first.

"Bella, please," Jasper moaned quietly from somewhere upstairs. "You're killing me."

"Sorry," I whispered.

A few seconds later, I heard Edward and Carlisle walk in. Immediately I was comforted by the more intense scent of Edward and the sound of his even and unnecessary breathing. I heard him sigh and imagined he was thinking the same thing about me.

"Bella," he said softly, knowing I'd hear from wherever I was.

I knew it was time for everyone to hop out of their hiding places. Alice had warned me that if we took too long, Edward would only have to sniff a few times and he'd find me.

I counted to three like Alice had told me and then jumped up. Everyone raced from wherever they'd been and instantly appeared beside me.

"SURPRISE!" everyone shouted.

Edward took a step back but his face betrayed nothing. It was blank and utterly emotionless. We stood there as Edward stared us, the seconds ticking by like hours. What was he thinking? He didn't look pleased.

I cast an agonized glance in Alice's direction but she wasn't looking at me. Her eyes were glazed over and she was very clearly immersed in a vision. Great.

Jasper sensed my inner turmoil and gently held my hand. Calm came over me but it wasn't enough to soothe me entirely.

Slowly, Edward's head turned completely towards me. His eyes held some emotion but I couldn't identify it. Suddenly I was terrified that I'd severely pissed him off. Maybe there was a reason he didn't like to celebrate his birthday… I hadn't even thought of that. Edward didn't talk much about his human life. Maybe it still hurt him to think of it.

I felt terrible. I realized how selfish I was being. I hadn't done all of this for Edward; I'd done it for me. I wanted to celebrate him. I wanted to have a big, silly, human party for him, not thinking about _he_ wanted.

Jasper tightened his hold on my hand and shot me a reassuring glance. It didn't help.

Carlisle cleared his throat and placed his hand on Edward's shoulder. The touch immediately melted Edward and he loosened up his rigid stance, finally.

"Happy birthday, son," he said quietly. I could tell by the intensity of his eyes that he was having a silent conversation with Edward.

When they broke eye contact, they both looked in my direction. I suppressed a groan. They were very obviously talking about me. Carlisle probably told him I set the whole thing up and that he should be nice to me and pretend to like everything out of obligation. The thought sounded so right and so like Edward that I wondered briefly if I'd become a mind-reader, too.

Alice pounced in front of Edward and grinned at him. "Happy birthday!" She handed him a package and laughed at his scowl. "Open it later, if you want."

Next was Emmett. He appeared to be saying something to Edward through his mind, too. "How old are you now, Eddie?"

"Seventeen," Edward said softly, his first word since he'd walked in.

I exhaled, realizing I hadn't been breathing since I'd seen his face. His voice immediately relaxed me, though I was still utterly heartbroken that I'd upset him.

With a slight grin, Rosalie stepped up and uncharacteristically hugged Edward. "Happy birthday," she said sincerely. "Emmett and I got you a little something. It's in your room."

"Thank you," Edward murmured softly.

"Happy birthday," Jasper laughed, smacking Edward's shoulder. "I'm so happy to finally know the date. Here's your present."

Edward groaned. "You guys really didn't have to get me presents."

Emmett chuckled. "Now you sound like Bella."

At the mention of my name, Edward's eyes met mine. The intensity there made it impossible to look away. I could feel my legs shaking at whatever was behind his stare. I nearly swore that my heart, though it was long dead, was pounding violently in my chest.

"Yes," he whispered. "I sound just like Bella."

His words were like little flames against my flesh. I nearly collapsed with the emotions swirling in my head.

Jasper barked out a laugh and shook his head at me. I remembered, belatedly, that I was taking Jasper along for the ride. I gave him an apologetic look and he waved a hand at me in dismissal.

"Now for our present," Esme cooed, overly elated about the event. She'd nearly crushed me when I told her the news, and crushing another vampire certainly wouldn't have been easy. "Happy birthday, sweetheart."

She handed him an envelope which I already knew contained two tickets to the opera. After he opened it, his eyes sparkled with the first excitement I'd seen from him all night.

"Thank you," he said firmly. "Thank you all. This was highly unexpected."

He looked over at me but I was frozen to the spot. I didn't want to give him his gift yet and I wasn't entirely sure if I was ready to approach him. He still looked intense and frustrated, and almost angry. I wasn't positive he'd be too pleased to have me near him at the moment.

"Don't you have to take care of something in the kitchen, Bella?" Alice sang, plopping down on the sofa.

Oh, crap. I forgot. I looked away from my gorgeous husband and scurried into the kitchen. With shaking hands, I lit the candles and prayed that Edward wouldn't stay upset. I'd apologize to him tonight, when we were alone. I'd make it up to him. A lot.

I nearly smiled at the thought but instead picked up the cake and walked back out.

Everyone started singing immediately. Edward shifted uncomfortably and wouldn't meet any of our eyes. Had he been human, he would have had a blush that would have rivaled any of mine.

When we were done, I walked even closer to Edward so that the cake was practically on his chest.

"Make a wish," I whispered, sounding huskier than I intended.

With the most ardor in his eyes I'd ever seen, he lowered his head and blew the candles out, one by one. His eyes never left mine. My hands began to shake at the sight of his pursed lips and the feeling and scent that washed over me after every little one of his puffs of hair.

After he blew out the last one, he took the cake from me and placed it on the table.

"I wish I could eat it," he said seriously. "It almost looks delicious."

"There are plenty of other things you could eat, Edward," Emmett said, trying his best to sound innocent.

Edward growled but didn't say anything. I was pleased that he wasn't going to fight with him today.

With the same expression as before, Edward looked back to me. "What else do you have planned?"

I fought a grimace; he didn't exactly sound _eager_.

"Well…" I started, feeling utterly ridiculous, "I thought we could all go hunting together as a family. Then I thought you and I could take a little trip."

His lips turned up in my favorite sexy smirk. "I really don't think we need to hunt, Bella."

"I just thought it could be like the equivalent of when humans go out to dinner."

Everyone erupted in laughter around me and I tried my best to pout. I couldn't, however. I knew it really was funny.

"I think the two of you ought to go on your trip now," Carlisle suggested.

"I agree." Edward's gaze was fixed permanently on me now.

My needless breath caught. Maybe he wasn't angry with me. Oh, holy hell! Maybe he was aroused. The thought literally sent my thighs aflame. Had I been human, I would have melted into a puddle of joy on the floor.

Overwhelmed with emotion, I merely nodded and grabbed out car keys. Edward didn't wait for me to catch my bearings. He quickly strode out, leaving me standing behind confused.

Alice walked over and winked at me. "Have a _good_ time."


	2. Favorite Days

The drive was unreal. The tension was so thick I could smell it… taste it.

I tried to make small talk with Edward but he was uncharacteristically distant and reluctant to chat. He shifted around like he was impatient and agitated, which was again something very odd for Edward. I was used to him being anxious for things but never to the point of aggravation.

Finally we arrived. The drive was supposed to be six hours but with my newfound vampire driving skills, we made it in three.

Edward immediately recognized it, naturally, and looked at me with such love and adoration I nearly cried. I probably would have if I still had the ability.

Before I even turned off the car, Edward was opening my door and whisking me into the trees. He seemed euphoric as he ran and I allowed myself my first real smile in hours. Edward didn't appear to be upset; he seemed to be very happy, actually.

We said nothing as he ran. Finally, we reached our destination and he gently, as though I were still human, placed me down on the ground.

"We haven't been to the meadow in a long time," he said softly, walking around and taking in the surroundings. "It hasn't changed."

I sat down on the blanket I brought and sprawled out, watching him with fascination as he inspected some flowers. His long, white fingers brushed through the tall grass and he finally looked back at me.

"You look so happy," I whispered.

He grinned and rapidly sat in front of me. "Is it any wonder?"

"I love you," I said seriously, inching closer to him and pressing our chests together. "Happy birthday," I whispered against his ear. "Happy birthday, my only love."

I felt him shudder against me and I hid my smile against his neck.

We sat like that for a long time, letting the bright sun warm our cold flesh and the gentle breeze play across our skin, carrying delightful smells.

He pulled back suddenly and cupped my face in his hand. "I apologize if you thought I was cross before. I was just so... surprised, for lack of a better word. I knew something was going on but I never dreamed…"

He trailed off and kissed me deeply, gently touching my tongue with his. We kissed like that for what felt like hours and yet, when he pulled away, it felt too soon.

With a big grin, he rested back onto his folded hands. "I could stay like this all day and all night."

I laid next to him and snuggled in under his arm. "And so we shall."

"Bella, whatever possessed you to do this? It's been so long since we've been here… I wondered if you had forgotten."

I lifted my head so I could meet his searching eyes. "Of course I would remember it here! I wanted to come here so badly it hurt. I wanted to celebrate the day you were born, Edward. It's one of the most important days to me ever."

Something crossed his face but he smoothed it out into a gentle and playful smile. "What's the _most_ important?"

I ran my hand down his chest and stomach and smirked. "It's a tie." I continued to run my hand up and down the same path, rejoicing in the shudders and quiet purrs of satisfaction coming from him.

"Well?" he prompted, nearly breathless. I laughed at the obvious tone of frustration in his voice.

"Hmmm... it's either our wedding day or the day I woke up from you changing me."

He lifted one hand from behind his hand and stroked my face. "Is it a coincidence that those two days happen to be monumental moments in our sex life?"

I giggled into his chest. "Maybe, maybe not."

Chuckling, he placed his chin on my head. "You're still a vixen after all this time."

"Would you have me any other way?" I murmured, feeling so relaxed I thought I could almost sleep.

"No," he said firmly, suddenly pulling me up to his face. "I would never change a single _thing_ about you."

I would have smiled had his eyes not been so incredibly intense. His stare stirred up that familiar pressure in the pit of my stomach and the knowledge that it was only for me excited me to no end. It was so _erotic_.

"Edward…" I breathed out, intending to say something, anything, but moaned instead.

Apparently that was all he was waiting for.

His mouth was suddenly on me, hot with passionate kisses. His tongue thrust into my mouth and claimed it as though he never had before. Gently but intently he pushed me down against the blanket and pressed down on top of me.

"Can I have my present now?" he asked me seductively, bending down to lick up my collarbone.

"Your present is home," I mumbled back smartly.

He laughed softly and looked back up at my eyes. "_You_ have what I want."

"And what," I breathed, lifting my hips to his, "would that be?"

He moaned and shut his eyes at the touch of my body to his arousal. I sighed at the contact, relishing the feel of his familiar body on mine. His eyes snapped open, now coal black. I was going to say something about them but then he kissed me again, frantically, and I was immediately reduced to a vampire puddle.

He pulled back from my lips, earning a very dissatisfied groan from me. Instead of chuckling or even smiling as he normally would have, he captured my gaze and slowly but determinately ran his hand down from my neck to the swell of my breasts and then to my erect nipple. With a deep inhale, he shut his eyes and dragged his hand to where my heart once beat.

"You have this," he whispered.

I moaned, his touch literally unraveling me. His eyes slowly opened again; now he looked somewhat drunk. I could never get enough of Edward looking this way. After years of dealing with his unbelievable restraint, I relished in watching him lose some of his firm control. With undeniable lust in his eyes, his hand continued to run down my side and down to my hip. He stroked me and kissed my throat softly. I was about to die with pleasure.

Before I knew what happened, his hand touched where it was needed so desperately.

"And _this_," he hissed with want.

I let out a guttural moan, for once not caring if it was embarrassing.

"Yes, Bella!" he cried. "I love that sound." He licked my breast through the fabric of my dress and nuzzled his face into it. "Since it's my birthday," he purred into my flesh, making me gasp once again, "I demand to hear it over and over again. Can you do that for me, Bella?"

I nodded, past words at this point. I still couldn't believe Edward could still turn me into incoherent mush. I was a vampire for goodness sake!

And yet he was Edward Cullen. It wasn't any wonder that vampires weren't immune to him, either.

My thoughts were interrupted when I heard a distinct tearing sound and felt a rapid flow of air against my body. I looked up and caught Edward's mischievous grin. Slowly, I peered down and caught sight of my now mostly naked body.

"Here, Edward?" I questioned in surprise.

"We never made love here. That's almost a sin," he mumbled against my chest.

Again he kissed my breast, now with no fabric between his skilled tongue and my aching body. He licked my nipple fervently, turning me into a convulsive mess.

"Edward!" I whimpered, squirming beneath his incessant tongue. "I can't take it anymore, please."

He stopped his torture but said nothing. I thought he was going to move away and finally make love to me but the jerk went back to his work.

"Seriously, Edward, I'm going to die!"

He laughed against my breast, sending me into convulsions once again. "You can't die, Bella. You can go crazy, perhaps, but you can't die."

"Well you're driving me crazy, Edward!"

And then my delicious husband shocked me beyond all words. Before I could smack him against the head for teasing me so much, he was naked against my body.

"Good," he grunted as he rammed into me, filling me completely. I gasped, the air catching in my tightened throat. I made a strangling noise at the rush of pleasure. "God, Bella," he moaned, tucking his head into my neck, "every time it just gets _better_."

He increased his speed to a reasonable pace, driving me insane but still making me want to beg him to go faster.

"Every day when we go through the motions of life, I envision different ways to make love to you." I blinked at him through my strings of moans, marveling at his ability to speak at a time like this. I realized with a start that he was talking dirty to me. Edward never, _ever_ did this. I should take him to the meadow more often.

"Do you know, Bella, that most of my thoughts are fantasies of you beneath me?"

I groaned. The pleasure was too much. Many times I'd prayed to God that Edward would start talking dirty. I didn't realize how overwhelming this would be.

His breaths started coming out as quick pants and I grinned as I realized he was losing even more control. I loved it when he started becoming affected.

"I will never get over how tight you are, Bella."

_Whoa. _

"Edward!" I cried, shutting my eyes. I couldn't look into his eyes anymore.

"Open your eyes, Bella, please." His words came out in a desperate rush.

My eyes fluttered open; I was unable to deny him anything.

"Faster," I begged, lifting my hips up to match his increasing pace. "Don't stop."

"How could I ever stop, Bella? I never want to stop. I want to be inside of you forever."

"Oh!" I whined. "Please, Edward!"

"'Please' what, Bella?" he grunted, thrusting inside of me harder than ever before. My mouth fell open at the power behind it. My head could not wrap itself around this new version of Edward.

"What do you want, Bella? What do you need?"

I could tell by his smoldering eyes and his groans that he was close. I was chasing that high, too- the high only Edward could give me. It was driving me crazy that I was right at the tip of insane, euphoric pleasure and I couldn't fall.

"Make me come, Edward, I need it!"

He froze inside of me and I shut my eyes in embarrassment. We never spoke to each other this way. Sure, he had tried it out slightly today but, as I had when I was a human, I took it too far.

I felt his hand on the side of my face now but I couldn't bear to look at him. I was humiliated and disgusted with myself.

"Look at me," he ordered, his voice firm. I flinched at the sound; he was angry. "Look at me, Bella. Look at me right now."

Sighing, I opened my eyes again and nearly gasped at the sight. If it was possible, Edward's eyes were even darker than before.

"If you dare let yourself feel embarrassed over that, I will punish you. That was, without a doubt, the _sexiest_ thing I've ever heard. And I would like nothing more than to grant your wish."

With that, he was moving inside of me again with a fervent passion. I had never seen him look so intent, so focused during sex before. It appeared that he was hell bent on bringing my climax along.

"Edward," I panted, "you don't have… you don't have t-to… worry about me. This is about… you. I want you to… orgasm."

He smiled at me. "You can say come, Bella. I find that very appealing."

"Oh," I whispered, his speed now causing my eyes to cross.

"And Bella… I will come. When you… _ugh_, Bella!... When you come, I'm going to come. So… so impossibly hard."

My eyes widened. Holy cow! Did Edward Anthony Cullen, _my_ Edward Anthony Cullen, really just say that?

He chuckled and groaned, letting himself fall on top of my body completely so that he could press his lips to my ear.

"Do you honestly… think I don't think things like that? I do… all the time, Bella. Does it shock you?"

"Yes," I groaned. "I think about it all the time, too."

His length hardened even more inside of me and I knew it was only a matter of time.

His hand made its way down my body again until it flicked against my sensitive skin.

"Oh, my God," I cried out. "Oh, my… Edward, Edward, Edward!"

He leaned back again to look me in the eye. "I love you, Bella. Come for me. Come for me, my love." Then he kissed me deeply.

I don't know if it was because we'd been having such intense sex for what felt like forever or if it was because I loved him so much or if Edward saying the word "come" in any capacity was just that sexy, but I came at that exact instant. I came with a vengeance. It was, hands down, the best orgasm of my life.

I howled out, sounding less human than I ever had. I was even tighter against Edward now, and I rejoiced in hearing him curse and cry out to me.

"Edward," I moaned against his ear. "Do you have any idea how good you just made me feel?"

"Fuck," he muttered under his breath. Somehow, he managed to pump into me even faster.

"That's right, sweetheart, keep going. I need you desperately. I want you to come so badly."

"Oh, Bella," he sobbed out. It was adorable.

"Yes, Edward, yes! Come for me, too, Edward. I need you to."

And just as it had worked for me, it worked for Edward. His cock was at its hardest as it pumped and released his fluids inside. He came for what felt like forever and it was true bliss. I never wanted him to stop. The feeling set off my release again which seemed to excite him further. His weight on me was inexplicably fantastic; I loved the feel of his tightened muscles against my flesh. There was nothing like that weight of a lover on top of you during such an intimate act.

"Bella," he whispered adoringly against my lips. "Will I ever get enough of you?"

"I hope not," I purred contentedly, "because I certainly won't ever get enough of _you_."

"That was the best yet, my love. Will you now consider this to be one of your most important days ever?"

I smirked. "Maybe. It all depends."

His gorgeous eyebrow arched and his trademark smile appeared. "On?"

"If we can do it again."

His head bent back and he let out a deep laugh. He kissed me again and rubbed his hands along the curves of my body.

"Oh, Bella," he said huskily, "I think that can be arranged."

* * *

Meooooooow, that was my first lemon! I was so scared to write that, wahhhh. I hope you enjoyed. I'm thinking one more chapter so Bella can give Edward her present : )


	3. No Brainer

So I know I said this was only going to be a few chapters but... I got carried away. Edward won't get his gift until _next_ chapter. He's certainly not complaing, muhahaha. Enjoy and please let me know what you think.

* * *

We walked into the house, giggling like teenagers. We had yet to come down from the high we felt from our crazy sexy session. I didn't think we ever would.

After taking a few steps into our living room, I paused and looked back at Edward.

"No one else is here."

He nodded at me and smiled. "Didn't you arrange it this way?"

"Well… no," I admitted sheepishly.

Grinning, he stalked over to where I stood and lifted me so that my legs wrapped around his waist. "Well, it would appear that our loving sister took it upon herself to guarantee our… privacy."

Electric jolts of pleasure rippled through my body, resting somewhere down south. "Thank God for her," I said breathlessly.

"Indeed," he murmured against my lips. "Now, Mrs. Cullen, what do you propose we do with the rest of our day?" His wicked smile and playful eyes told me he already knew what we were doing.

Before I could respond, his mouth was once again against mine and he was pushing me towards the wall. His hands roamed my body, stopping at all of the deliciously sensitive places. He squeezed one breast tightly, earning him a very loud moan from me. Laughing, he placed his other hand over my ass. He pressed his body into me and I hissed at the delicious feeling of pressure all around me.

"Any ideas, Bella?" he asked, his lips against my ear.

"Edward…" I groaned, "can't I show you your present first?"

He leant away from me minutely to look me in the eye. At first, I really thought he was going to step away and let me get his gift. That's why I cried out when I felt his very hard and very swollen arousal burying itself into me.

"No," he growled, pounding into me fast and deeply. "This is all I want right now."

"Oh, my God," I cried, slapping my hand against the wall. "You're not fair…"

"Bella," he chuckled, "would you have me any other way?" I was about to laugh at how he repeated my words from earlier when he suddenly licked up from my chin to my ear.

He started to go so fast that my head was slamming against the wall, probably causing a big dent to form. Briefly, I felt guilty for the damage we were probably causing but the delicious man between my thighs was way more important. Thank goodness I was so much less breakable these days.

"This… has been one of the best… days of my life, Bella," Edward groaned, going even faster. My heart swelled and my arousal deepened at his words; that was all I could ever ask for. "What did I ever do to deserve you?"

"What did I do t-to deserve you, Edward?" I panted. "You make me feel so good."

He leant back again to look me in the eyes. I gasped at the passion in his. "Say that again."

"What?" I asked, completely confused and a little annoyed that he'd paused in his frantic movements.

"What you just said, Bella," he sighed, sounding slightly impatient.

I thought over my last few words. Clearly, I was slightly disoriented. Edward being inside me could certainly do that to me. Then I remembered.

_Oh._

"Edward," I hissed, swiveling my hips and delighting in the high-pitched squeak that came from his throat. I intended on hearing that sound again. Soon. "You make me feel _so_ good."

He started moving again but it was still way too slow for my liking. Now that I knew what Edward could do, I wanted more.

"When?"

"Hmm?" What was he talking about now?

He grunted as he thrust hard into me. "_When_ do I make you feel good?"

My jaw dropped. Who was this sex fiend and what did he do with my Edward? It delighted me to know that this was still the Edward I knew and loved… just… slightly sexed up. I wasn't complaining.

"All the time." I pushed my hips into his to meet his desperate flexing. He hissed at the contact.

"Be specific," he said.

I didn't answer. He started to palm my breast and rub my ass. How could I possibly be expected to say _anything_, let alone be specific? I didn't even remember the question anymore, and with vampire memory, that had to be impossible.

I became more alert, however, when the tease stopped.

"What are you doing?" I cried out, pulling on his hair slightly. He growled at the sensation but did not move again.

"I asked you to clarify your answer," he said, completely out of breath.

"What was the question again?"

He smirked and pressed a little more into me and then pulled out. I whined; I was beyond caring if I looked like some sex-desperate fool. I needed him!

"I love it when you're like this," he said, kissing the tip of my nose. "I love you." He kissed my lips softly and then slid his deliciously plump lips down to my jaw. Then he started kissing all over my face and flexing his hips gently so that he was calmly rubbing inside of me.

I scowled, not liking where this was headed. Not to sound like a brat, but I didn't want tender declarations at the moment. It had been too hot for that a few moments back when Edward was thrusting and saying things he'd never said before. Lovemaking could wait until tonight, when we were in a bed. Right now, against the wall… I needed a fuck. I didn't even blush at the thought, though earlier today I might have. _I needed a fuck_. And by God I would have one.

So with a firm nod at my thoughts, I decided to tell Edward as much.

"Fuck me, Edward."

He froze. Seconds that felt like hours passed by as he remained inside of me, his lips still pressed against my cheek. So slowly it was maddening, he pulled away.

He stared at me blankly. I was immediately concerned; he didn't look pleased, excited… anything. He was just staring at me. I hated myself at that instant. He wanted to make love to me and like some sex-starved skank, I was yelling out profanities.

I opened my mouth to apologize but then his mouth was on mine, ramming his tongue into my throat in the most delicious manner. I moaned onto his lips, drunk with the sensations he was causing. His hands once again found their familiar path along my body but now they were more thorough and rougher.

"That," kiss, "was," kiss, "the," kiss, "hottest," thrust, "thing," kiss, "I," kiss, "have," thrust, "_ever_," kiss, "heard!" Thrust, thrust, thrust.

Holy St. Nicholas! I had to say "fuck me" more often!

"Do you like this, Bella?" he managed to ground out.

"Yes!" I yelled, reveling in the once again frantic and desperate movements.

His loud intakes of breath and my almost frightening cries let me know it wouldn't be much longer for either of us.

We held onto one another desperately as Edward quickened the pace. Simultaneously we lost it together. Edward cried and nuzzled into my neck as he spilled inside of me, cursing his delight. I tightened and convulsed around him and called out to God. The pleasure was too great.

Collapsing to the floor, we laughed heartily. I think we were just way too intoxicated by each other's presences at the moment.

"Ready for your present?" I asked, vibrating in excitement against the hardwood floor.

Edward's eyebrow quirked. "There really was a present?"

Rolling my eyes, I playfully pushed his shoulder. A small thrill went through me when he moved back a bit from my force. "What did you think I meant? Sex all day?"

He looked down at the floor and ran his hand through his hair. "To be honest, that's what I was hoping for."

"Edward." He wouldn't look up at me. My heart would have broken at the expression on his face if it weren't so adorable. He was embarrassed. "Oh, Edward?" I sang, plopping myself into his lap. I grinned realizing he was already hard. Thank God for never-tiring vampires. "I didn't consider sex all day as a present because I pretty much thought that was a no-brainer."

Edward looked up into my eyes, probably trying to see if I was being sincere or if I was just trying to make him feel better. There was only honesty in my eyes. His mouth curved up into his heartbreakingly beautiful smile and he pulled me close, rubbing his face against my breasts.

"Something about you brings out the animal inside," he mumbled against my flesh, unintentionally stirring my excitement. When he chuckled quietly, I wasn't so sure it was by accident.

"I'm glad," I whispered. "I feel very selfish, Edward." His head popped at that, his face scrunched up in disbelief. "Seeing you like this today… _feeling_ you like this. Well, it was more of a present to me than anything else."

He stroked my face softly and placed his forehead against mine. "Are you kidding, Bella?" he murmured softly. I sighed when his delicious breath fanned across my face. "I owe you my _existence_ for letting me see you this way. I owe you everything for letting me _feel_ you that way. I certainly don't deserve it."

"Stop that!" I chided. "We can spend eternity going back and forth like this. Let's just settle on the fact that we're both fabulous and because of that we deserve each other."

Instead of arguing with me, Edward cracked a smile. "Deal."

I kissed him passionately and began moving against his stiff cock. "Bella," he laughed, moving backward to evade my aggressive lips. "Bella!" he laughed harder, falling back completely.

Straddling his hips, I grinned and asked, "What?"

"I thought I was getting my present now?"

I raked my small nails against his stomach and chest. Leaning forward, I resisted the urge to laugh when I saw Edward gulp. "That can wait 'til later. We have eternity after all."


	4. Forever Seventeen

We've reached the end. Sniffle. I had such an unbelievable blast writing this story. I'm thinking about writing a Bella birthday piece and a Christmas piece. The Christmas piece will definitely come first. I was also wondering if anyone would be interested in an EPOV of any of these chapters?

I hope you all enjoyed the present. It just came to me.

Thanks for reading & reviewing. I hope you all enjoyed yourselves as much as I did! And I hope you're all going to see the movie tomorrow (if you're from America, that is... sorry everyone who isn't! Your time will come!).

* * *

If it hadn't been for Edward's insatiable curiosity, we never would have made it to the gift part. As it was, I could see the interest and excitement in his eyes. I had certainly given him presents before, but they were never usually surprises and they were never for his _birthday_. This was special and I wanted it to last.

"Edward," I purred, turning around on the last step. He uncharacteristically bumped into me slightly and looked up, surprised I stopped. "Today has been amazing."

He smiled and reached out to touch my face. "I would have to agree with that, Mrs. Cullen. I won't ever give you a hard time if you wish to celebrate my birthday again."

I grinned. "I'm holding you to that." I kissed him softly with my eyes closed tight, relishing his taste and touch.

Much too soon he was pulling away from me. "Where is my present?" he growled playfully.

I laughed and pulled him toward our bedroom.

"Bella?" His tone made me giggle. He sounded almost worried… and yet lustful. "I thought the present wasn't sex."

"It's not," I said simply. "It just so happens to be in the bedroom."

He merely stared at me as we walked inside. I told him to stay and then went into our closet. The small box was carefully folded in jeans. I grabbed the box and ran back to my eager husband.

"It's small but I think you'll like it."

Edward smiled, the sight still stealing my breath after all these years. "I know I'll like it, Bella."

Quickly and expertly he tore the wrapping, grinning the whole time like some schoolboy. He unveiled the blue iPod with a look of amusement and happiness.

"Thank you, Bella."

I looked down at the floor. "It's to replace the one Emmett threw in the ocean."

"That beast," Edward scowled, obviously replaying the memory in his head. Then he winked at me and kissed my cheek. "It's perfect."

"It's nothing special. You always get me the most elaborate, wonderful things but I just couldn't think of anything else but this."

"Bella," he whispered huskily into my ear, "I love you. And I love my music. This is more than I could have asked for. You know I've been meaning to get that scoundrel to replace it."

I laughed and hugged him tightly. "There's more," I said into his ear, enjoying the way his body shivered when I spoke so close.

"What else?" he breathed.

I smirked and rolled my eyes. Leaning back, I stuck my tongue out at him and said, "And you always thought I had a one track mind."

His eyes narrowed and he shook his head.

"Anyway," I sang, running into the closet and back, "here's the second part."

I didn't bother to wrap this part; it was a stereo Edward could plug his iPod into.

"Wow," he said appreciatively, "this is wonderful."

I gazed at him as he ran his long, thin fingers over the stereo and iPod. I knew he was genuinely pleased with my gifts and the thought made me ecstatic. That was all I could ever ask for. There was one more thing, however, and I knew it would please him. I couldn't wait to see his reaction.

"Edward," I said softly, "you'll get the third part when you plug the iPod in." He looked up at me questioningly but did what I told him to. "Now press play," I said.

With a confused smile, he did as I said and closed his eyes, preparing himself for whatever was about to begin.

As the selection began, Edward's eyes immediately popped open and stared at me in wonder. It was a good few minutes before he could manage anything other than stutters.

"How, Bella? How did you… When…. How?"

I laughed and reached for him. He immediately came into my arms and nestled his face in between my neck and shoulder. "Before I was changed."

No other explanation was necessary and Edward said nothing in return. We stood there in each other's arms, listening to my heart beating through the plastic stereo. At the end it quickened a bit before calming. Then there was silence except for Edward's harsh breathing.

"What made your heart speed up?" he asked.

I was about to answer when he tenderly stroked my breast, making me jump instead. "I was thinking of you," I murmured quietly. "I was thinking about when I would be able to give you this."

"Why did you wait all this time?"

"It never seemed like the right moment. I knew your birthday would be perfect so I waited until I found the date."

He chuckled into my chest, eliciting a moan from deep within my throat. "You knew, then, how precious this gift would be to me?"

"I…" I struggled with my words now as Edward's tender stroking became more insistent. "I knew… you would like it."

"_Like_ it?" he scoffed incredulously. He straightened up to look me in the eye. "I worship this sound. I know you think- and always thought- it symbolized only your humanity to me or that it delighted the beast within. You were wrong. It was the only symbol I could have of your elusive heart that I desired to know so much. It was the only insight I could get into what you were thinking. Your heart was never, ever as foreign to me as your mind. The same is true today. So to have this again, this priceless gem, in my hands and to be able to listen to it to eternity is all I could ever ask for."

It was maddening I couldn't cry. All of the emotion was stifled somewhere in my chest, making me sob in jagged currents.

"I love you more than anything, Bella Cullen," Edward told me earnestly, pulling me closer to his chest. "I thought you made me the happiest man alive on our wedding day, but every day you somehow make me even happier."

I sighed and nuzzled into his chest, breathing in his delicious scent. "Good. I love you, too, Edward. Happy birthday."

He kissed the top of my head and smelled my hair. "Thank you, thank you, thank you."

He pulled me to the bed, smiling lovingly at me. We knelt together, just staring into one another's eyes for an impossibly long amount of time. I thought that if the only thing we did for all eternity was look at each other, I would be more than content. Thankfully, Edward's sudden touches reminded me we could do a whole lot more than look.

"Bella," he sighed against my collarbone. "I want to make love to you."

"Yes," was all I could reply.

"I don't want this to be hurried in any way. I want to take my time worshipping you."

"Me, too," I moaned as he licked my nipple.

Slowly he placed open-mouthed kisses on my breasts, never lingering too long in one place. I pushed on him slightly, desperate to have my mouth on him, but he wouldn't budge.

"I'm not done yet," he said.

"But this I supposed to be my time worshipping you! It's your birthday!" I whined.

He laughed heartily and stroked my wetness leisurely. "Yes, exactly. So I should get to do what I want to do. And what I want to do right now, Bella," he whispered lowly, raising every hair on my flesh, "is make you lose your mind."

"Edward!" I cried as his fingers plunged inside of me and sped up. "This is… ridiculous! So… unfair!"

He was still chuckling. "Don't you know? Life's not fair."

"Don't… you dare… use my words on me! Stop it this instant!"

Thankfully he took his evil little fingers away from me. "Only because you're so cute when you're flustered."

I sat up and seductively smiled at him. He looked down at my lips and smirked himself. He was on to me. "Lay down, sweetheart."

Edward did as I asked, his eyes dancing with amusement the entire time. I ignored him and straddled his waist, brushing against his increasingly-hard cock. He gasped at the contact and clenched his eyes shut.

"Bella…" he breathed out, like a pleading sob.

"That's what I thought," I said smugly, rubbing against him slightly. "You'll be more than pleased with me in control, Edward."

"Just… for a little while," he said, breathing fast. "I want to take over soon. Please."

I nodded absentmindedly and slid down so that I could kiss his beautiful stomach. "Have I ever told you how much I love your stomach?" I placed slow, open kisses all over, each time moving down a little more. "Or your hips… Have I ever told you how I adore your hips?"

I kissed each hip and smiled when he bucked into my face, his arousal demanding some attention. Too bad.

"These hips of yours, Edward… Perfection. Your thighs are truly something, too. They're so beautiful." I moved down more to kiss them. Edward made that sobbing sound again when my tongue shot out to lick up and down again and again.

"You're killing me!" he cried. "Please."

Oh, my. I, Isabella Marie Cullen, had Edward Anthony Cullen _begging_. Since this was such a rare event, I couldn't very well give in immediately, could I?

"Really, Edward. You're being very impatient."

He groaned and glared down at me as I licked his right hipbone. "You vixen. You'll be sorry when the tables are turned."

"How sorry?" I goaded, grinning as my tongue just gently touched the tip of his penis.

"Bella!" he yelled, moving his hips up once again.

"Edward!" I scolded, leaning up and away from his body. I rested my head on my hand and shook it at him. "If you can't behave, then we're not going to do this."

Edward smiled knowingly at me. "You won't stop."

"Oh?" I climbed up his body again and lowered myself so that the tips of my breasts were gently touching his chest. "What makes you say that, Mr. Cullen?"

"Because," he shrugged, suddenly flipping me over so that I was beneath him, "you like this too much." With that, he entered me.

"Hey!" I half cried/half moaned. I was going to say more but I was cut off by the sizzling kiss Edward gave me. The kiss awakened every nerve-ending in me and made me more than ready. I didn't want to play anymore; I just wanted him.

He moved sluggishly, murmuring little nothings against my throat. I couldn't hear what he was saying; the pleasure was too great.

"Faster," I said after a while. He kissed me again and moved a bit more speedily.

Each time I had sex with Edward it was a little different and equal parts amazing. I thought we had had our share of gentle lovemaking in the past, but nothing could top this. I could feel every inch of him as he slid in and out of me. His breath on my face, my neck, my breasts, seemed to somehow slowly trickle out rather than escape in a hot rush, in spite of his fast breathing. The sensations were almost unbearably good. Then there was his weight on top of me, which I delighted in above all things. Straddling Edward was definitely amazing; I felt things inside of me I never usually did. But having him on top of me, being able to really feel him was something so intimate and real that I enjoyed it more than all our other positions.

I thought the slow pace would keep up and that he would torture me with the feeling of being almost _there_ all night. I don't know if he took pity on me or if it was hurting him just as much, but soon Edward's breath was becoming even more unsteady and rapid. His hips became frantic and desperately intent. My name was constantly cried out as he buried his face into my hair.

"I'm close, my love," he whimpered. "Please come with me."

"Yes," I cried. "Faster."

He moved faster, his length prodding deeper inside of me. His hands moved all over me, lingering in particularly wanting places. His breath was hot on my neck again as he cried out to me, begging me to come with him.

He didn't have to beg.

The sound of his voice, husky and low, the sound of his moans, desperate and pleading, the sound of his groans, frustrated and passionate, were enough to set me off.

My walls squeezed him deeper inside as I called out his name and a string of loving declarations. The orgasm was unbelievable. He came immediately, burying his face into my hair again as he cried out my name over and over. He continued to thrust against my body, unwilling to lose that wonderful feeling or the connection with me.

All too soon, the pleasurable sparks died out. Edward stopped moving. His eyes found mine and he smiled as he kissed me deep and adoringly.

He slipped out of me and nudged me over so that he could lie down and bring me on top of him. We stayed like that for hours, speaking only once in a while. We watched the sun come up, its rays slowly but surely spreading across our wooden floor.

"They'll be home soon," Edward sighed, rubbing my arm.

I nodded.

"I guess we have to clean up." Sighing, I sat up at stared at him.

"What?"

I let my hand roam his chest as I smiled at him. "You're beautiful. You're perfect. You're all mine."

"Well I don't know about the first two but you're absolutely right about the third." He tugged me down again so that he could kiss me.

His movements began to turn into a more serious direction and I stopped him, laughing uncontrollably. "Edward, you're such a _fiend_!"

"I know, love" he agreed, shrugging with his beautiful smile, "I'm not apologizing for it."

He went to kiss me again but I stopped him, shaking my head. "As much as I'd love to continue, they're coming back soon."

"Alice will see my decision," he mumbled against my shoulder.

"Edward," I chided, "come on. We need to-" he cut me off as his fingers once again found my tender flesh. "Edward!" It had meant to come out as a warning but instead it came out as a desperate cry.

"Even if they do come home," he continued, "I don't care. I'm ravishing you again this instant."

"Oh," I moaned, helpless to his skilled fingers.

"You know what my favorite part about my birthday is, Bella? Besides having earth shattering sex with you?"

I couldn't respond.

"It's that I'll never, _ever_ get tired of making love to you. I'll never, ever have to rest. I can show you how much I love you as much as I want to. I'm forever seventeen."

He laughed wickedly and took me again. And again.

I think I could get used to the idea of Edward being seventeen forever.

I think I could love it.


	5. Edward's Private Thank You

Phew, finally. I combined the first 2 chapters into this for Edward's POV. I struggled because I didn't want him to sound too too mushy but I don't know how well I succeeded with that. Then again, I do have him referring to his penis as "dick", which was hard for me. Though he is mature and gentlemanly and whatever, I don't think that even Edward Cullen walks around thinking of his penis (if he even does, which he must... I mean, come on) as his "hardness" or his "arousal" or whatever, but it's still strikes me as funny. I threw those expressions in here, anyway, however. Whatevs.

Hopefully you enjoy.

Thanks, Isabel, for being the greatest! :D

* * *

Patience was a virtue I never really had much luck with, and it was certainly failing me now. For a few weeks, my family had been behaving bizarrely. Everyone started avoiding me and blocking their thoughts, or going off to speak to one another privately. It didn't take a genius to figure out they were up to something.

It bothered me, but it didn't worry me until Bella grew particularly distant. She even stopped hunting with me, which was a big blow; it had always been our most important and special time together. I began to wonder if Bella would ever join me again and what that would mean. Had I done something to anger her? Repulse her? Did she want to leave me now? Did the rest of the family know? The endless doubts that flooded my mind were excruciating but I tried my best to keep up a pleasant front. I would _no_t let Bella pick up on my mood and feel guilty if she wanted to leave. Alice saw my questions and assured me that everything would be known in time. I had my doubts that I even _wanted_ to know.

Then finally Carlisle asked me to go hunting with him one morning, saying he was dreadfully thirsty. His light golden eyes and blocked thoughts told me otherwise, but I was practicing my newfound patience to the best of my ability. I also had the sense that things were going to come to fruition now; though I couldn't pick up on anyone's specific thoughts, I detected a general sense of excitement and anticipation.

Bella seemed particularly lively just before I went off. She ran over to me before I walked out the front door and held me close for the first time in two weeks. I held onto her desperately, terrified that everything would come apart again if I let her go.

"I love you," she whispered fervently. "I can't wait for you to come back."

Looking down at her, I could not doubt the sincerity in her eyes. Per usual, I'd been a bit of a fool, but that did not explain her peculiar distance. I figured that as Alice said, she would eventually tell me. It was a relief to know that it didn't appear to have anything to do with our relationship. I sighed with undeniable relief, complete, and looked over at a smug-looking Alice.

_See, Edward? Why do you always think the worst?_

I subtly rolled my eyes at her. Then I looked down at Bella and kissed her forehead, though I truly wanted to devour her lips. "Me, too, love. See you soon." I took a step over the threshold and turned back. "Are you sure you don't want to come?"

Bella looked down at the floor and then back at me. "Not today."

I nodded sullenly and followed Carlisle to the car. At least she hadn't said "not ever" or a simple "no".

We drove in silence until Carlisle's thoughts called to me.

_You seem moody lately_, he noted.

"You're all hiding something from me," I bit back.

He rolled his eyes in an uncharacteristic gesture and looked over at me. _Just wait, Edward._

Hunting was unbearable. All I wanted to do was run back to Bella and be beside her and beg her to tell me what was wrong. I desperately wished I knew why she was so reluctant to hunt with me these days. For years, Bella had been more than content to come along. Most of our hunting sessions even turned into love-making.

Sex was something we'd been going without, too. Bella wasn't just making excuses; she avoided me entirely. We were never alone long enough to start something, and if we were, she was too deep in thought. She was usually off with Alice, or hunting by herself, or talking with Rosalie. It burned me to the core to think that she'd rather converse with Rosalie, of all people, than make love to her husband.

My thoughts were interrupted by Carlisle declaring it was time to head back.

I followed him, distracted, and ignored his loud mental recitation of _Gone with the Wind_. As Carlisle sped, I made a vow to figure out what everyone was up to. It drove me crazy that I was the only one in the dark and that it was affecting my marriage. I refused to let that happen anymore.

Finally we were home and all bitter thoughts evaporated. I was elated to be back. Bella could ignore me all she wanted as long as I could remain close to her.

I opened the door and breathed out, "Bella."

Suddenly, my family stood before me. "Surprise!" they screamed out, all wearing big toothy grins.

And then everything clicked into place. I didn't know what to feel; elation that she still loved me or anger for putting me through hell for weeks.

I settled for an annoying amount of unbelievable love. My wife had separated herself from me, which probably had hurt her as much as it hurt me, to plan this for me. I didn't know why yet, but in that moment I didn't care. She looked so beautiful as she stared back at me, eagerly waiting for my response. But I was speechless; no one had ever gone to such lengths for me before. Ever. Time and time again, Bella proved how wonderful she was. It made me feel totally inadequate but filled up with the feeling of knowing how much I was loved. It made me slightly uncomfortable.

Then Alice's eyes glazed over and flickers of me and Bella, entwined and smiling, played out. Alice's vision ended and she smirked over at me.

_I guess that's later._

Jasper's thoughts distracted me; he was focused on Bella's emotions, which appeared to be haywire.

_Say something, Edward; she's freaking out._

But words wouldn't come… couldn't come. Carlisle stepped over to me and placed his strong, calming hand on my shoulder.

_Relax, Edward. I think you're worrying Bella. _He squeezed me reassuringly and smiled wide. He couldn't hide his joy over celebrating this day in his thoughts. "Happy birthday, son." _This is something I wish we could have done long ago. I owe this all to Bella. She really is something; she refused to give up on finding out the date._

We looked over at her and she stared back at us, a strange expression covering her face. The rest of the family said happy birthday but I was in so much of a daze that I could barely register what was going on around me. Images of presents some had gotten me unfortunately made their way to mind and I had to fight the grimaces. Rosalie and Emmett had bought me some practical things but snuck in a sex toy into the back. I would have to remove it before Bella saw it.

_You're going to be thanking me heartily, Edward, _Emmett assured me. He glanced over at Bella and then rose his eyebrows at me. _She looks kind of upset. I think you should say something. Especially if you plan on using what I gave you later… _I ignored his leer and the mental image he unfortunately dredged up.

Slowly, I peeked over at my little wife who stood meekly by the wall, watching me carefully. How I wanted her… How I _needed_ her. I was well convinced of her love for me by now but in spite of this I was still awed by her gestures all the time. It was startling for me sometimes to remember how once I was alone and I thought I was _content_. Now I had Bella, who made contentment look like hell.

Finally I managed to mutter a general thanks and then Alice reminded Bella of something in the kitchen. I focused in on Alice's thoughts but was met by the lyrics to "Faith" by George Michael. I quirked my eyebrow at her and she grinned.

_I was tired of "Father Figure". _

A few seconds later, Bella came out carrying a huge cake with seventeen candles glittering on top. The cake almost looked good enough to eat, but Bella looked better. I ignored my body's desire to respond to her "make a wish" request… somehow. I couldn't keep my eyes from hers as I slowly blew out the candles.

I nearly smiled at her expression as she watched; I could tell I was getting to her. She had no idea what I had in store for her to show my gratitude. I was anxious to get to that part, as much as I loved what Bella had done for me.

"What else do you have planned?" I asked her, hoping my impatience to get on with it wasn't evident.

"Well…," she started, an uncomfortable expression on her face, "I thought we could all go hunting together as a family. Then I thought you and I could take a little trip."

I couldn't help but smirk. I had just come back from a hunting trip. I was much more interested in the little trip she mentioned. "I really don't think we need to hunt, Bella."

She fidgeted and looked around before saying, "I just thought it could be like the equivalent of when humans go out to dinner."

Everyone laughed around us and even Bella's lips twitched. My own curved into a small smile but I was much too distracted by errant thoughts to laugh out loud. Already I was calculating just how long it would take me to rip off her clothes. Positions were swimming around in my head and for a moment I thought maybe Emmett was projecting them.

For the first time in a long, long time, the beast was rearing his head. Only this time, I didn't have to stop him. I didn't want to, either.

Carlisle suggested that we just go ahead on our "trip" and, if I were not so painfully intent on having Bella, I would have stopped to smile at him with gratitude. As it was, I could only mumble a somber "I agree" before stalking out and counting the seconds it took her to follow.

Alice told her to have a good time and added another mental form of encouragement to me. I didn't need it.

Bella fumbled out of the house almost awkwardly, reminding me of her klutzy human days. I realized she was dazed and probably more than a little confused. Good. She deserved it. I wasn't angry with her for keeping me in the dark, but I was a little agitated that I'd been left to think our marriage was possibly over for two weeks. I couldn't deny myself the little fun I would have toying with her for a bit, too.

Fortunately I didn't have to pretend to be annoyed with her. She was driving _much_ too slow and my arousal was becoming a bit of a problem. Each second felt like a century and the siren in the driver seat next to me was so blissfully unaware. She cast a few nervous glances in my direction and tried to talk to me about, of all things, the weather. I tried not to snicker as I answered her politely but succinctly. She looked worried and I almost felt sorry for not doing more to comfort her but my lust was getting out of control and all I could think about was her body beneath mine. I reassured myself that I'd make it up to her later.

Then it hit me as to where we were. The annoyance I'd been feeling had distracted me but now as we drove past the familiar sights so pleasantly ingrained in my memory, it all drifted away. I nearly pulled her over and made love to her on the side of the road before we got there.

Bella barely had time to put the car in park before I jumped out and had her in my arms. She laughed breathlessly as I ran toward one of my favorite places on earth. I put her down when we were finally surrounded by the fragrant meadow, as lovely as the last time we'd been there.

"We haven't been to the meadow in a long time. It hasn't changed."

Bella sat down and watched me as I took inventory of all the flowers around us, gathering my thoughts on how to express to Bella what this all had me feeling. Even I couldn't put it into words.

"You look so happy," she commented. Obviously, she could.

She sounded relieved and I felt bad for playing with her.

I sat down in front of her and smiled. "Is it any wonder?"

She came closer to me and whispered, "I love you," seriously before pushing her chest to mine. "Happy birthday. Happy birthday, my only love." Her words and breath against my ear made me shudder.

We sat there for a while in each other's arms, and though the uncontrollable desire I'd felt before hadn't quelled, it was so peaceful that I couldn't bear to move. She seemed so much more at ease and again I felt a pang of guilt for my own dose of revenge. I pulled away to look her in the eyes.

"I apologize if you thought I was cross before. I was just so… surprised, for lack of a better word. I knew something was going on but I never dreamed…"

Her eyes were lit with pleasure and she looked so beautiful there in the sunlight. I couldn't resist a passionate kiss.

Finally I had to ask her what made her go to all this trouble, to bring us back to the meadow. She hadn't mentioned it since she was turned and I had thought she had forgotten. I always toyed with the idea of bringing her back here one day to remind her but it never seemed like the right time.

She almost looked outraged at my suggestion that she'd forgotten. "Of course I would remember it here! I wanted to come here so badly it hurt. I wanted to celebrate the day you were born, Edward. It's one of the most important days to me ever."

That primitive urge swelled up in me again and I fought the temptation to ignore all the sweetness and gentleness and just rip off her clothes and fuck her relentlessly. That would come later.

I smiled at her playfully and asked, "What's the _most_ important?"

She grinned back cheekily and started to rub my chest. "It's a tie."

I started to shake but tried my best to keep my voice composed. "Well?"

"Hmmm... it's either our wedding day or the day I woke up from you changing me."

Flashbacks of our gentle wedding night and voracious reunion after her turn came to me and I nearly lost myself again.

I forced myself to remain tender, which still wasn't _too _difficult, and stroked her face. "Is it a coincidence that those two days happen to be monumental moments in our sex life?"

She giggled as she snuggled closer to my body and I thought to myself that she'd probably be blushing now. "Maybe, maybe not."

It amused me that she was such a temptress and yet remained so unassuming simultaneously. "You're still a vixen after all this time."

"Would you have me any other way?" she asked playfully.

I pulled back and looked into her eyes. "No. I would never change a single _thing_ about you."

And I meant that with my entire being. Even the things that drove me crazy, like the remnants of her self-consciousness, or her infuriating bouts of stubbornness, or her unconditional and unrelenting and undeserved adoration of me, I would never change. All of that was wrapped up into Bella, my adorable, sexy, wonderful little wife, and changing one thing would change her entirely. I loved her just as she was.

She stared back into my eyes and the passion that had been simmering ever since we left the house surged into an unbearable boil.

"Edward…" she moaned and, God help me, it was the sexiest sound I ever heard.

I couldn't restrain the animal inside anymore. With a growl, I met her lips with mine and kissed her senseless.

"Can I have my present now?" I half-pleaded as I pushed her down onto the blanket and climbed on top of her.

"Your present is at home," Bella murmured unsteadily as I licked her collarbone.

"You have what I want," I laughed.

"And what would that be?" Bella breathed as she lifted her body to meet my erection. My laugh cut off into a loud moan.

My body decided that we had enough playtime. I kissed her again, this time much more roughly, and pulled away gasping.

I ran my hand down the swell of her breast and across her nipple until it rested above where her heart once beat for me. "You have this."

I closed my eyes and replayed my memories of its distinct melody.

My hand moved down on its own accord and found her hip, rubbing it gently as I moved my lips closer to hers. Then I moved my hand down to her heat and she whimpered beneath me, the sound effectively squashing any gentleness remaining.

"And _this_," I told her as I slipped two fingers inside of her. She was so wet that I needn't have bothered with any foreplay, but I couldn't help myself.

The sound that came out was one she made rarely, when she finally let go. It was my favorite sound in the whole word.

"Yes, Bella! I love that sound." I didn't care if I sounded like a pathetic, lust-ridden teenage boy. I kissed her breast though her dress and purred into it. "Since it's my birthday, I demand to hear it over and over again. Can you do that for me, Bella?"

It didn't matter if she consented or not; I made up my mind to ensure I heard it again and again.

Nonetheless, she nodded and then moaned again as my fingers pushed deeper and faster inside of her. Without warning I ripped off her dress and her eyes snapped open as she looked down at her naked body with a startled expression.

She looked up at me, surprised but aroused. "Here, Edward?"

"We never made love here. That's almost a sin."

I played with her body some more, teasing her nipples and enjoying her breasts immensely. She was begging me to move on but I couldn't resist. Then she told me I was driving her crazy and I figured that my mission was accomplished.

I ripped off my clothes and moved my naked body on top of hers. "Good." And then I plunged inside of her, closing my eyes to the feeling of her warm, wet insides easing me in. I thought randomly of how I'd often heard human's thoughts of how sex lost its luster during marriage after time. I nearly snorted with the absurdity of that idea, but then again, no other man was married to Bella.

"God, Bella, ever time it gets _better_," I moaned into her neck. "Every day when we go through the motions of life, I envision different ways to make love to you."

I was almost embarrassed at how much sex occupied my thoughts since I met Bella. I had always thought myself above physical pleasures; what a moron I was.

Bella appeared to like my words, so I went on, unable to help myself regardless.

"Do you know, Bella, that most of my thoughts are fantasies of you beneath me?" I grunted out as my hips slapped hers. I was moving faster and faster and earning more delicious moans from Bella.

I lost all thoughts of how to get Bella to lose control as I officially lost mine. I pounded into her, for once not worried that I was hurting her. It was plain on her face that she was enjoying it, which in turn made me even crazier. My dick continued to move in and out of her, faster and faster, and I marveled at how tight the feeling was. It was as though she was kissing me down there, hugging onto me and never wanting to let me go. The thought was almost too much.

"I will never get over how tight you are, Bella," I told her, helpless to all the feelings.

She let out a crying sound and held me tighter. "Edward!" Her eyes clenched shut but I couldn't have that. I needed to see her and have her see me.

"Open your eyes, Bella, please," I hurried out, not wanting to come before our eyes met.

She opened her eyes and ordered me to go faster, lifting up to match my now frantic thrusts.

"Don't stop," she begged me.

As if I could. If there was one thing I'd learned since Bella tripped her way into my life, it was that I could never stop when it came to her.

"How could I ever stop, Bella? I never want to stop. I want to be inside of you forever."

"Oh! Please, Edward!"

"'Please' what, Bella?" I grunted as I propelled my hips harder into her, letting my head drop to her shoulder. "What do you want, Bella? What do you need?"

Her next words nearly made me explode right there.

"Make me come, Edward, I need it!"

I stopped, completely shocked that _my _Bella was saying that to me. I had started the dirty talking but I never expected her to join in.

Her eyes shut and I realized she was embarrassed. Silly, beautiful, ridiculous Bella. I put my hand on her cheek and ordered her to open her eyes. I told her how sexy it was, how much it thrilled me and turned me on. She seemed to still be disbelieving, so I moved faster and more intently inside of her. Bella went on to talk about she didn't want me to worry about her, and how she wanted me to reach my own climax. She sputtered around the word "orgasm" and I smiled.

"You can say come, Bella. I find that very appealing." Appealing, indeed.

I sped up, showing her body and mine no mercy now.

"And Bella… I will come. When you… _ugh_, Bella!... When you come, I'm going to come. So… so impossibly hard."

Her eyes widened and she looked legitimately stunned. It amused me that she appeared to be unable to reconcile this new side of me with the man she'd always known. I was always sure that I'd slipped from time to time with my insatiable hunger for her.

"Do you honestly… think I don't think things like that? I do… all the time, Bella. Does it shock you?"

I was panting now, much too close to the end. Judging from the tightening inside of her, Bella was, too.

"Yes. I think about it all the time, too," she admitted in a groan.

The magic words cast me even closer to the edge. It was only a matter of time and I had to make sure Bella came first. I moved my hand down to find her clit and began to rub it as quickly as I could. She sputtered and gasped and quaked beneath me as her orgasm approached.

"Come for me. Come for me, my love." It was a command and a plea.

Immediately her muscles tightened even further and her eyes glazed over with unmistakable bliss.

"Ooooh," she whimpered beneath me, arching into my body and bring me deeper within her.

The feeling was indescribable and I cried out.

"Do you have any idea how good you just made me feel?" Bella cooed, edging me along to my own release.

"Fuck," I whispered, unable to keep my less gentlemanly side in check. I just didn't give a damn at that moment.

"That's right, sweetheart, keep going. I need you desperately. I want you to come so badly."

Her words were, without a doubt, the most dangerous part about her. I braced myself for the explosive orgasm that was surely on its way.

"Oh, Bella," I sobbed, sounding like a little boy. I didn't care if I sounded pathetic; it felt too good.

"Yes, Edward, yes! Come for me, too, Edward. I need you to."

Her words and the desperate and eager edge to them officially did me in. I came for the longest time, releasing current after current of myself inside of her. It went on and on until finally the last spurt slowly leaked out and my body shuddered gently on top of hers.

Finally I found words and spoke the only one that mattered. "Bella." She smiled at me and kissed me softly. "Will I ever get enough of you?"

"I hope not, because I certainly won't ever get enough of _you_."

I hoped that was a promise.


	6. Control Is Overrated

It's been forever.

I added a scene because I couldn't help myself. Neither could Edward.

* * *

I could have stayed like that all day, naked and entwined with Bella in our lush meadow. But Bella was eager to get home; she seemed to be excited about something, and per usual the mental block was driving me insane.

"Faster," Bella demanded for the third time on the ride home.

"What's the rush?" I asked her, increasing pressure on the pedal.

She merely grinned at me and buzzed around in her seat like Alice. I loved seeing her this way, and figured a little suspense was worth it if it brought her this much enthusiasm.

A dirty, naughty, lascivious thought popped into my head: Maybe she was eager to get me back home and continue on with our sex fest. At that possibility, my foot pressed down.

"Okay, Edward, I think that's fast enough," she laughed, tossing back her glossy tresses.

She'd never looked so beautiful. I wanted her, _there_, at that very moment. The urge to have her had never, ever been so great—not even when she'd been human and I was tempted by the luscious blood flowing through her.

I wanted her. Badly.

_I wanted to consume her._

My fingers clenched on the steering wheel as a feeble attempt to ward off my desire to fling my body on top of her. She began to hum along with the radio, totally oblivious to my dilemma. Desperately, I scanned the signs we passed, hoping we got home _soon_. I was close to losing any semblance of control.

I should have known my wife was way too observant for her own good.

"Edward," I heard her purr.

"Yes?" My voice was as sweet as chocolate cake.

"I think you have a problem."

"Oh?" I hedged, realizing Bella had spied my hard-on. Was she going to actually make me talk about it? I was barely able to keep a hold on urges as they were.

I felt her hand on my thigh and actually cried out. I was pathetic. "Yes. A very big problem that I think we need to attend to before it… gets out of hand."

I looked at her out of the corner of my eye and nearly gasped at the knowing smirk on her face. Overnight, Bella had turned into a very… bad… girl.

"Are you trying to kill me?" I asked her calmly, while inside I was raging a war with myself.

Bad Edward wanted me to pull over to the side of the road and tear down a few trees with her. Good Edward reminded me I was a gentleman… and that I could very easily do that with her back home.

Bella laughed out loud and took her hand away. Thank God.

With a relieved sigh, I smiled as I eased up on the speed a bit. I was back in control.

Or so I thought.

"Bella, thanks for—"

Before I could finish my appreciation for her understanding, her small hand was on my cock, palming me through my pants. Roughly, I might add.

And just like that, the animal switch was flicked on.

"Holy shit," I ground out, tightening my hands on the wheel once again. "You're going to make me lose my mind."

"Good," she giggled, teasing me with her hand.

"This is very dangerous, Bella," I chided. "We're almost home."

"We're not close enough," she argued. "And you're a vampire. You can wing it."

My eyebrows rose. "Wing it?"

"Yes. You can multitask."

"This is altogether an entirely different—" But then her hand increased the pace and pressure and my words were lost. "Ohhh…"

"Lose control, Edward. It can be very exciting."

"You're going to… pay… for this," I managed between my gasps.

Bella leaned closer to me and skimmed my cheek with her nose. She nuzzled my ear and then her tiny, wet tongue peeked out to lick it. "I sure hope so, Edward," she breathed and I nearly exploded right then.

My foot pressed down of its own volition and we sped along, the trees melting into one uniform green outside our windows. Thoughts of other passengers occasionally roamed into my mind, but I was way too preoccupied with what was going on down below.

And then… she unzipped me and took me out of my pants. If I _thought_ I was going crazy before, the feeling of her flesh against mine sealed the deal.

"Fuck!" I yelled, slamming my hand against the dashboard. "Please, you have to… you have to stop. This is…"

"I'm not stopping. So I guess you better come soon," the wicked vixen sang.

She began to place butterfly kisses down my jaw, around my ear, down my throat. Then she kissed me, running her tongue along mine in a sensual, rapid movement.

It felt like forever, but in reality she'd only been doing this for a minute or so and I was terribly close. It felt too delicious to end but too good to go on. I was desperate to climax, so desperate that if I were human, I'd probably have been crying.

"Should I take you in my mouth?" Bella whispered against my shoulder.

I sobbed and shuddered as my orgasm neared.

"Oh, my God!"

"I think I should. I think you'd like that. To feel my mouth, my tongue… sucking you."

Where the hell had my meek and pristine Bella gone to?

Before I could respond, or truly comprehend her words, her mouth was around me, plunging me deep into her throat.

Jesus Christ.

One hand pulled the wheel so that we were on the other side of the road as the other shamelessly dug into Bella's hair, holding her to me as though she'd suddenly pull away. She moaned into my cock and I cried out.

"Bella, that's so good," I whispered, almost in awe.

She did something with her tongue as she simultaneously fondled my balls and then it was beyond my control. I literally exploded, purging everything I had to give down Bella's throat. She moaned and whimpered, taking it all and I nearly fainted at how it felt.

When it was all over, she sat up and smiled at me. She looked so happy, so proud, that she could give me that. It made me love her all the more. I reached for her and pulled her to me so I could give a proper kiss in thanks. The taste of myself on her mouth reminded me of all she'd done, of how it felt to be worked on by her perfect mouth, and I could feel myself hardening again.

Reluctantly, I pulled my lips off of hers. "We better stop now before I pull over again."

Bella laughed. "Is that how you're _trying_ to threaten me?"

"You're evil," I said with a shake of my head.

"I may be evil," Bella rasped huskily, leaning so that her lips grazed mine, "but you're pure _sin_."

Needless to say, it was a long drive.

* * *

When we arrived back home, our satisfied grins had yet to wear off. After the day I'd had, I wasn't sure it ever would.

I hadn't noticed that the thoughts of my family weren't bombarding me as we pulled up the drive, but the obviously empty house made it clear—we were alone.

Bella took a couple of steps into the house before looking back at me. "No one is here."

Nodding, I said, "Didn't you arrange it this way?"

I thought this was part of the surprise.

"Well…no," she muttered, embarrassed.

It still amazed me that she could turn the sex kitten on and off so easily. One minute, she was a hungry tigress, taking what she wanted. The next, she was meowing timidly for cat food.

I wrapped my arms around her and lifted her, bringing her legs around my waist. I inhaled her scent, as appetizing to me as the first day I laid eyes on her.

"Well, it would appear that our loving sister took it upon herself to guarantee our… privacy."

_Thank you, Alice. _

Bella's arousal hung in the air, and again I inhaled greedily. "Thank God for her," Bella whispered, the need dripping from her voice.

I moved my face closer to hers, needing to be as close as possible. "Indeed. Now Mrs. Cullen," I said playfully, still loving to say that, "what do you propose we do for the rest of our day?"

Obviously, the answer would be sex. At least, I hoped it would be. But Bella clutched me tighter and a new rush of Bella's smell greeted me.

I had to kiss her. So I did, and it still thrilled me and excited me as much our first innocent kiss by the meadow all those years ago. We had been through so much together over the years, and the poignancy of it all struck me in that moment. We'd come so far… together.

I pushed her against the wall, grunting and panting like I hadn't just had her succulent mouth around me a few hours before.

My hands navigated the delicate landscape of her body, one lingering on her delectable breast.

She moaned and, like so many times today, my control was lost. I squeezed, earning me a throatier groan. Laughing at my effect on her, I placed my other hand on her butt and brought her closer to my hardness. She moaned again, and I grinned, pressing my body into the wetness between her legs.

"Any ideas, Bella?" I asked against her ear, attempting to hold onto my cool for the next few moments. It was Bella's turn to lose control now.

"Edward… can't I show you your present first?" she asked breathlessly, her eyes shut. Hell yes, I wanted my present. She was the vision of sex against the wall, her hair spread out in various directions. The lazy afternoon sun played against her curves, highlighting her in gold and pink. She looked like the statue of a goddess, and not for the first time I found myself speechless at her beauty.

I was done playing games; I just _wanted_ her. I leant away from her a bit more and her eyes popped open, curiosity evident in their goldenness.

In a lightning fast motion, I yanked up her dress and plunged myself right in.

Mine.

"No." I pumped in and out, throwing any shred of my control out the window. I wasn't in the mood for sweet lovemaking, and judging from Bella's urgent cries and wide but pleasure-filled eyes, neither was she. "This is all I want right now."

Occasionally, Bella and I would come to one another, frantic to be connected. But it had never been this hard before, this… uncontrolled. And it was delicious. It was the first time I ever truly felt how much she wanted me, and I basked in it, showing her how much I desperately wanted her right back.

We bantered back and forth a bit, but really all words lost their meaning. It was just us, connected in the most important way.

Despite our roughness, the love was still fundamentally part of it. I felt the urge to express to her just how much the day had meant.

"This… has been one of the best… days of my life, Bella," I somehow managed to tell her.

It was true. I'd never felt so cared for, so wanted, so loved.

I went faster, asking her what I ever did to deserve her. It was more like a question to myself—I still couldn't understand how she was mine. How she had picked _me_.

"What did I do t-to deserve _you_, Edward?" she gasped back, lifting her hips to meet my frenzied thrusts. "You make me feel so good."

My body froze for a second as her words invaded my mind. It was the hottest thing I'd heard her say to me, and there had been quite a few contenders today.

"Say that again," I demanded.

"What?" she asked, frowning at me.

"What you just said, Bella," I said, more than a little impatient to start moving my hips again. For whatever reason, I needed to hear her words. They delighted me, shocked me. Electrified me.

It took her a moment, but she caught on. Her eyes widened and then slid down slightly as she gave me the sexiest stare.

"Edward," she hissed, rounding her hips so that my cock ground around her. I let out a shriek I'd never heard myself make, and had I not been so caught up in the ecstasy those little hips could incite, I'd have been quite embarrassed. "You make me feel _so_ good."

I think my jaw dropped. Seriously. My hips started moving in and out again, but slower than before. Something savage in me wanted to make her work for it.

"When?"

"Hmmm?" She sounded distracted.

I thrust into her sharply to make my point. "_When_ do I make you feel good?"

She started to raise her hips up to mine on every thrust as she whimpered, "All the time."

Fuck, I was going to have to fuck her into oblivion. Part of me was absolutely scandalized at these words, at how I was treating her. But another part of me, a much larger, much more dominant part at the moment, was kicking the other part's ass.

"Be specific." I found myself wanting more dirty talk.

I wanted _my Bella_ to talk dirty to me and for some reason I didn't feel all that ashamed. It was sensationally decadent.

She wasn't answering me, so I had to pause, as much as it killed me.

"What are you doing?" she cried, yanking my hair. It was delicious.

I smirked and panted into her shoulder. "I asked you to clarify your answer."

I wanted something from her, I needed her to say something, but I didn't know what. She appeared to be as clueless as I was.

"What was the question again?"

Her adorable confusion snapped me out of my brutishness. "I love it when you're like this," I told her. Her nose was too cute for me to resist a peck. "I love you."

I had been on the path to completely neglecting her needs. I was so thankful to just have her, to just hold her in my arms and be inside her. After everything we'd been through together, for us to be like this was still a miracle to me. I wanted to show her that love. I needed to show her that appreciation. And so I began to love her, wistfully thinking that we'd made progress today. We'd never be as crazy as Rosalie and Emmett, or Alice and Jasper, but we were moving along in our intimacy, testing out different flavors. I was so happy that she'd shown me we could be like this.

And so my gentle thrusts were enough as I kissed her face and made love to her.

Bella, apparently, had different plans—like always.

In a very determined, sure, and desperate voice, she said the two words that crumbled any kind of noble, tender resolve I had.

"Fuck me, Edward."

Holy fuck.

I had to see her face. Pulling back, I saw the raw desire I'd felt myself. I couldn't hold back anymore, and I didn't want to.

I rapidly pulled out and thrust back into her. My mouth found hers again and I kissed her with everything I had.

"Do you like this, Bella?" I had to ask, though I knew the answer. She was so wet and crying out furiously against my lips.

"Yes!"

I rammed her against the wall, showing no mercy and reveling in her indestructibility.

And then we were falling over the edge together. Her pussy clamped down on my dick over and over again, creating the most delicious kind of pressure around me. I cursed repeatedly, delirious in this moment of madness. All thoughts were gone as I released, spurting inside her climaxing walls.

When we were finished, quite a few moments later, we collapsed to the floor. Giddy with passion, we roamed each other's bodies with our hands and delighted in our closeness.

"Ready for your present?" Bella asked suddenly.

I was shocked. "There really was a present?"

She pushed my shoulder and snorted. "What did you think I meant? Sex all day?"

Busted.

Like the fiend I was, that was what I had expected. Humiliated, I muttered, "To be honest, that's what I was hoping for."

I grimaced, wondering why the hell I had to be _so_ honest.

"Edward." I couldn't look at her. "Oh, Edward," she sang, shifting onto my lap. I was embarrassed at my hardness but there was nothing I could do. I would have to be deaf, dumb, and blind not to be perpetually turned on by Bella. I just hoped she didn't think I was as disgusting as I suddenly felt. "I didn't consider sex all day as a present because I pretty much thought that was a no-brainer."

Huh? She had to be lying, like typical Bella, just to make me feel better. I looked into her eyes, knowing I'd see the truth there. I was surprised at what I saw—lust, love, and just a little bit of amusement.

I hugged her tightly, nuzzling her breasts. "Something about you brings out the animal inside," I confessed.

Briefly, I wondered how I ever resisted her when she was human.

Her next words reminded me.

"I'm glad. I feel very selfish, Edward. Seeing you like this today… _feeling_ you like this. Well, it was more of a present to _me_ than anything else."

Oh, how I loved her.

"Are you kidding me, Bella?" I had to set the record straight. "I owe you my _existence f_or letting me see you this way. I owe you everything for letting me _feel_ you that way. I certainly don't deserve it."

"Stop that! We can spend eternity going back and forth like this. Let's just settle on the fact that we're both fabulous and because of that we deserve each other."

I was such a lucky man. "Deal," I agreed with a smile.

She kissed me wildly and began to move against my rigid cock. She was going to turn me into a full-fledged animal by the time the day was through. As wonderful as it all felt, I was terribly curious about this "present", whatever it was, knowing it had to be meaningful if it was coming from Bella. "Bella," I said around her lips. "Bella!" I started laughing as I fell backwards.

She took advantage of my position and straddled me, letting just the tip of my cock craze her heat. "What?" she smirked, knowing she had me just where she wanted me.

"I thought I was getting my present now?" I asked playfully, though now my lust was definitely overcoming my curiosity.

She grinned like an evil cat and raked her nails up and down my abdomen. Leaning forward, her grin grew wider.

"That can wait 'til later. We have eternity after all."

And then she pushed down on me, reigniting the never fully quenching flames of our desire.


End file.
